To Want You
by DevilCuriosity
Summary: He was so close. Warmth radiated off his skin, he smelled so sweetly of the forest and the salt sea. She would give him anything in this moment. So incredibly close, she thought.


The leaves crisped under his step. The owls cooed incessantly loud. These were the only sounds he seemed to hear tonight as he wandered through the trees. He came upon the only spring in all of Macalania and his heart stopped when he saw the outline of the figure standing in the distance.

She stood in the middle of the spring, her head bent downward as she looked into the water. She tried to find something to comfort her, anything to tell her that it was okay to feel this way. Anything that would take away the thought of betrayal and lifelessness.

"Yuna," his soft and familiar voice whispered. She looked up at him.

He was so close.

So close that she could feel the burning warmth of his skin inches away.

So close that she could smell the intoxicating fragrance of his being.

_So incredibly close._

And he was so comfortable. So comfortable in being so close. There was no shame, regret, hesitation. He was comfortable to be with her, no matter how indefinite the time may have been. Always here, always with her. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, a song was playing...

_I'm a fool to want you, _Billie crooned._ To want a love that can't be true._

He took a step closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath overwhelm her senses. She could see the motion of his chest as he took in a breath and then exhaled it. She didn't want to look up because she knew what she would find there.

_I'm a fool to hold you, _Billie went on, longing in every syllable. _Such a fool to hold you._

His touch enveloped her underwater. As soft as silk. There was no sensation in the world that would make her feel as liberated as this. In a matter of seconds, she felt her tingling nerves react as his fingers trailed the length of her arms and up to the crook of her neck. There they stopped and tortured her with their stillness.

She was intoxicated in this moment. Her heart thumping at her each time she thought he was going to pull away.

But he didn't. He didn't pull away.

She looked up. _Those eyes, _she thought breathlessly. They were so blue, like the swirling of sky and ocean. They were so loving. Relentless. Obliging.

_To seek a kiss not mine alone, _Billie lamented. _To share a kiss the devil has known._

Her hands mirrored his prior movement as she ran her fingers up the length of his arms and let them rest at the crook of his neck. They followed behind and ran through his hair and then back to his face as they found his lips. Trailing a thumb across those lips, she became lost in her own exploration. Without reason or thought, she stood on her heels and leaned in.

Their lips touched. Their arms tangled around each other as they closed their eyes. Wandering deeper into the water, they fell into a distant dream of bliss that gave them everything they could have wanted from each other. Pyreflies had fluttered all around as they roamed along the span of the glittering tree that stood in the center.

They were lost in this moment forever.

But forever was not enough.

Forever was temporary. Up until the moment that time would stop this fantasy from happening because reality was calling out to them.

She opened her eyes and pulled away to look at him. He was even more beautiful underwater than she could have ever imagined. Her fingers trailed the length of his jaw line and back up again. She cupped his face in her hands as she looked at him and smiled lovingly. _I'll love you forever,_ she thought longingly to herself. She then leaned in and kissed him as forcefully as she knew how.

_I know it's wrong, it must be wrong, _Billie finished, defeated. _But right or wrong, I can't get along without you._

It didn't matter if this was all they had. They were together. That was everything. That was all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was inspired by the new Chanel No. 5 commercial. Gotta show some love to Billie Holiday, Chanel and every other form of lovely there is.


End file.
